High-temperature semiconductor processing chambers are used for depositing various material layers onto a substrate surface or surfaces. One or more substrates or workpieces, such as silicon wafers, are placed on a workpiece support within the processing chamber. Both the substrate and workpiece support are heated to a desired temperature. In a typical processing step, reactant gases are passed over each heated substrate, whereby a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) reaction deposits a thin layer of the reactant material in the reactant gases on the substrate surface(s). Through subsequent processes, these layers are made into integrated circuits, and tens to thousands or even millions of integrated devices, depending on the size of the substrate and the complexity of the circuits.
Various process parameters must be carefully controlled to ensure the high quality of the resulting deposited layers. One such critical parameter is the temperature of the substrate during each processing step. During CVD, for example, the deposition gases react at particular temperatures to deposit the thin layer on the substrate. If the temperature varies greatly across the surface of the substrate, the deposited layer could be uneven which may result in unusable areas on the surface of the finished substrate. Accordingly, it is important that the substrate temperature be stable and uniform at the desired temperature before the reactant gases are introduced into the processing chamber.
Similarly, non-uniformity or instability of temperatures across a substrate during other thermal treatments can affect the uniformity of resulting structures on the surface of the substrate. Other processes for which temperature control can be critical include, but are not limited to, oxidation, nitridation, dopant diffusion, sputter depositions, photolithography, dry etching, plasma processes, and high temperature anneals.
Methods and systems are known for measuring the temperature at various locations near and immediately adjacent to the substrate being processed. Typically, thermocouples are disposed at various locations near the substrate being processed, and these thermocouples are operatively connected to a controller to assist in providing a more uniform temperature across the entire surface of the substrate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,061 issued to Van Bilsen teaches a plurality of temperature sensors measuring the temperature at various points surrounding the substrate, including a thermocouple placed near the leading edge of the substrate, another near the trailing edge, one at a side, and another below the substrate near the center of the substrate.
However, thermocouples employed in measuring the temperature within the high-temperature processing chamber have been found to fail due to grain slip of the wires used in the thermocouple. The thermocouple typically includes an elongated ceramic member having longitudinal bores therewithin. A pair of wires extend the length of the bores, wherein one end of the wires are fused together and positioned adjacent to the substrate for temperature measurement purposes, and the opposing ends of the wires are connected to a controller. Typically, the ends of the wire opposite the temperature measuring ends exit the bores of the ceramic member and are secured to the sheath surrounding the ceramic member in a substantially fixed manner. When the deposition processing step is taking place, the processing reactor is heated, thereby heating the ceramic member and the wires of the thermocouple. When heated, the wires expand longitudinally at a different rate than the ceramic, thereby causing longitudinal stresses in the wires. Because both ends of the wires are substantially fixed, after repeated cycles of heating and cooling the longitudinal, compression or tension stresses within the wires cause grain slip within the wires resulting in failure of the thermocouple. Accordingly, a thermocouple design that allows the wires located within the ceramic member to expand more longitudinally relative to the longitudinal expansion of the ceramic member is needed.